


Accidentally in Love

by kaylaber1



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes Are Made, but it's all okay in the end, clueless robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: A lack of education in courtship rituals leaves Robbie Rotten in a compromising position.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining, the kids were playing, nothing at all out of the ordinary. Which should have been a red flag to begin with. Nevertheless, Robbie went about his routine as usual, eating junk and devising a plot to run Sportacus out of town. The latter was proving to be more difficult than usual as the hero had yet to make an appearance, so in true Robbie Rotten fashion, he elected to take a nap on his favorite bench instead. He hadn't been asleep for 10 minutes before he was awoken to a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Hi Robbie!" Sportacus called, halting his sprint at the bench. "Oh. Did I wake you? Sorry." He apologized upon realizing that the villain had quite obviously been trying to sleep. 

"If it wasn't you, it would have been something else." Robbie sighed, pulling himself to a sitting position with a startling crack from his joints. "What do you want?" He asked forcefully.

What happened next struck Robbie as curious. The elf blushed and began to rock back and forth nervously. 

"Well, um." Sportacus stuttered for a moment before finally finding words. "You know, maybe this is better done than said." He said, and he placed a rather smooth and shiny stone in Robbie's hand. 

Robbie looked at the item carefully, flipping it over and running his fingers over it in an effort to find any sort of meaning in it. All the while, Sportaflop kept looking between him and the rock expectantly. Finally, he gave up on the riddle. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, completely clueless

"Accept it, hopefully." Sportacus replied, his confidence waning. 

Robbie looked back and forth between the rock and the man who gave it to him, trying to figure out the trick. Unable to, he conceded. 

"Alright, Sportakook. I accept your rock." Robbie said flatly. He hardly had the time to finish his sentance before Sportacus pulled him into a bone crushing embrace.

"Thank you so much, Robbie! I promise I won't let you down!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Please let me down!" Robbie gasped, stretching his toes towards the ground. The slightly above average hero had lifted him without realizing, and his villain was uncomfortably suspended in midair. 

"Ah. Sorry." Sportacus apologized, setting him carefully on his feet. He stepped forward, straightening Robbie's already straight vest. He looked for a moment as if he was going to say something more, but the crystal on his chest flashed brightly, signaling him that someone needed his help.

"I have to go. The kitten is stuck in a tree again. But I'll see you later, okay?" He said, patting Robbie on the shoulder before cartwheeling away.

Robbie looked after him, puzzled, and placed the stone in his breast pocket. He decided that he'd had enough weird encounters for that day, and returned to his lair to resume his nap. Before he flopped into his orange chair, he placed the stone on his workbench, where he intended to study it more, but ultimately it lay forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Robbie knew something was up. Another sleepless night saw him slamming three cups of coffee in an attempt to get through the day. His attempts at sleep had been squandered by an unprecedented excitment in the children of Lazytown. He only caught snippets of conversation, but from what he could tell, Sportaflop had done something _amazing_ again.

"Wow, really?!"

"No way!!"

"How wonderful!"

"I can't wait for the ceremony!"

"I can't wait for the cake!!"

It was the word "cake" that piqued his interest. Robbie Rotten prided himself on rarely moving for anything, however, cake was the exception. Already the cogs and gears in his head had begun turning. He would go to this ceremony, and steal the cake. But first, he needed more information. It was disguise time! Or, it would have been, if not for the knock at the "door".

Robbie grumbled as he went to answer it, and was surprised to see that it was none other than Sportacus on his stoop. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, his irritation evident in his tone. 

"Well, actually yes! I was thinking about yesterday, and it reminded me that we should probably pick a date, after all-"

Growing tired of the blue kangaroo's pointless yammering keeping him from cake, Robbie blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"Saturday."

"S-Saturday?!" Sportacus exclaimed, looking rather startled. "But that's so soon!"

"You wanted my opinion? I said Saturday. Take it or leave it, but either way, get off my stoop. I have work to do!" He snapped. 

"Oh, of course. We'll talk later?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

With that, Sportacus back handspring-ed away, leaving Robbie to return to his rotten planning. Robbie didn't dwell too much on the conversation. He was rather preoccupied. Instead, he donned a dress and went out to get information on Sportakook's ceremony.

It didn't take him long to find the children. They were out on the basketball court taking shots. Or, at leat attempting to. Stingy kept claiming the ball.

"No! It’s mine!" The petulant child exclaimed, hugging the ball closer. 

"Gosh Stingy! Just throw the ball already." Trixie whined.

"Excuse me!" Robbie interrupted in a falsetto "I'm in town for the ceremony! I was wondering if I'm not too late? I heard there would be cake!"

"No. You're actually a couple days early!" Stephanie said, approaching him. 

"Yeah, Sportacus just sent out the invitations! The ceremony isn't until Saturday." Pixel chimed in.

Saturday? That was a strange coincidence. Still, it gave Robbie plenty of time to prepare.

"Oh, I see. Well, better early than late!" He said 

"But there will be cake!" Ziggy exclaimed

"Yeah! And dancing!" Stephanie added 

"And romance!" Trixie said excitedly

"And presents!" Stingy said, forgetting about the ball momentarily

The kids went back to buzzing about the ceremony, and Robbie managed to sneak away unnoticed. With Saturday approaching, he'd have to start planning right away. Who knows, maybe if he crashed the ceremony, he could have cake AND run Sportacus out of town. In his lair, he immediately ran to his workbench, ideas for getting rid of Sportacus running through his head at an alarming rate. However, he stopped fast when he caught sight of the smooth, shiny stone that he'd been presented with yesterday.

His heart leapt into his throat, and he picked up the object, running his fingers over it again. Robbie thought about the way that Sportacus had blushed and sputtered when he'd given it to him. It was such a big fuss for such a small gift. He found himself smiling in spite of himself. Maybe he wouldn't run Sportacus out of town. To be honest, he wasn't even sure he actually disliked the hero. Deciding that this course of action was stirring up too many complicated emotions, he resolved to only go ahead with the cake-napping. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took a total of 3 days after the rock incident for Robbie to put the pieces together. The day in question, he had been waiting at the bus stop. He had a crazy and elaborate plan, of course, but he was missing some supplies and intended to go shopping for them, after all, the ceremony was only 24 hours away. The bus arrived, and began to let passengers off. A heeled black boot hit the platform, followed by another, and Robbie stared in disbelief as the man stepped out of the bus like he was walking onto a catwalk.

"....dad?" Robbie croaked. 

"No. It's the wicked witch of the west." Glanni Glaepur said sarcastically, glaring up at his son from underneath a pair of old Hollywood style sunglasses. 

"What are you _doing_ here?!" Robbie gasped. It was like he had woken up in a nightmare.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here'? You invited me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Or did you forget about your own wedding, idiot boy?!" Glanni growled, thrusting an elegant looking piece of paper into his hands.

"Wedding? But I'm not even engaged!" Robbie exclaimed, looking at the invitation. Sure enough, in a pretty silver script it said _You are cordially invited to the marriage of Robert Rotten and Sportacus_ followed by tomorrow's date and a time. Suddenly, everything made sense. The rock. The ceremony. The increase in Sportacus's appearances at his lair. Overwhelmed by it all, Robbie fainted.

He came to on the bench at the bus stop, his father standing over him with an uncharacteristically worried expression.

"Geez kid. I thought you were trying to pull one over on your old man. You know, payback for your childhood and all. But you seriously had no idea about this, did you?"

"No, I didn't. And would you stop looking at me like that? You're freaking me out." Robbie grumbled as he shifted to a sitting position. 

Glanni didn't have anything to say about this. He'd gotten himself into and out of some pretty sticky situations, but an impromptu marriage was definitely not one of them. He sat next to his shocked son. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, he had to say something. 

"Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" He offered 

"No. I don't. And watch your language. You know I hate it when you curse." Robbie hissed back. 

"What, do you actually like him or something?" Glanni chuckled. The silence from his boy spoke volumes. "Shit, son." He sighed. 

"Dad!"

"Oh, get over yourself! It's a habit, at this point. Anyway, you have a long, and I mean LONG, messy talk ahead of you, and as much as I love to witness people suffering, I'm old, and I'm tired. Get my bags and take me to my hotel room."

The color drained from Robbie's face. "You're not actually _staying_ here, are you?!"

"Of course I am! Whether you marry the guy or not, I paid good money for that room, and I'm not about to waste it!" Glanni exclaimed "Besides, it's been _ages_ since I've been in lazytown!"

"That's because you're banned!"

"Unjustly so!" Glanni gasped, offended. 

"You poisoned the town, blamed it on a child, stole the president's car, do I really need to go on?!" Robbie listed. 

"Yes, those were the days." Glanni reminisced with a smile."Besides, the Meanswells are still in charge, and they're the largest bunch of political pushovers this side of the country. Do you really think that Milford Meanswell won't let me, an old man, attend my son's wedding because of something I did so many years ago?"

"...Gosh darn. I hate it when you're right." Robbie hissed. 

"I know you do, darling." Glanni said in that sickly sweet tone of voice he used when he got his way. He threw a duffel bag at his son. "Now come on! My stuff won't carry itself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I had to download an Icelandic keyboard to finish this chapter. I am at least waist deep in Lazytown hell.

"C'mon, Robbie, you should be able to at least keep up with me! I'm well past my prime AND in heels!" Glanni called back at his son, who was several paces behind him, staggering under his luggage. 

"Do you really need to bring your _entire_ wardrobe when you travel? This is only a weekend event!" Robbie gasped, nearly dropping a hatbox 

"You know, I'm going to be nice and forget you said that." 

Robbie sighed and trudged on. The hotel was, unfortunately, another block away, and knowing his father, there would be no opportunity to rest. Suddenly, he smacked face first into something, sending both himself and Glanni's luggage to the ground. Looking up, he saw that the blockage was none other than Glanni himself. 

"Dad what on-"

"íþróttaálfurinn." Glanni growled.

"Oh no." Robbie's heart sank. He was hoping to pass the day without further incident, but he could see now that that was a lost cause. 

"Glanni Glaepur. Aren't you banned from Lazytown?" Said the elf, glowering at the master criminal. 

"It's been conditionally lifted. What are _you_ doing here?" Glanni spat 

"I'm in town for my son's wedding. And you? Back to terrorize children? Or maybe rob a couple jewelry stores?" Íþróttaálfurinn sneered. Robbie could practically feel the malice in their voices as he gathered Glanni's things from the pavement. 

"Oh, of _course_ your kid is responsible for this mess. I should have known, with a name like 'Sportacus' he'd be your brat." Glanni puffed up, ready for a fight. This was quickly getting out of hand. 

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" The elf spat, looking as though he were about to deck Glanni across the face if he said another word.

"Heyyyyyyy! I have a great idea: Let's leave the elf alone and continue on our merry way instead of getting pummeled into the concrete!" Robbie interrupted, stepping between the two of them. 

"I have a better one: Step aside so that I can shove my boot up this pretentious pest's-"

"Robbie!" Sportacus interrupted, jogging up to the trio. "I was going to introduce you to my father, but it seems he beat me to it. Oh!" He turned to Glanni "And you must be Mr. Glaepur. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Sportacus extended his hand for Glanni to shake.

Glanni looked at him suspiciously, before accepting the handshake like one accepts socks for Christmas. Sportacus looked between their fathers as though he was completely oblivious to the tension between them.

"And I see you two already know each other. I'm so glad you both could make it! And since you're staying in the same hotel, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to catch up!" He said with a smile. "Oh! Robbie, that looks heavy! Would you like a hand?"

Despite his shock at the situation, Robbie handed over most of his father's luggage to Sportacus, keeping only the hatbox and a handbag. Glanni just stared horrified at a point somewhere past íþróttaálfurinn's shoulder, too mortified to react. Robbie shook his head. This wasn't just a nightmare, it was a soap opera. Now, not only did he have to deal with the fact that he was apparently getting married in the next 24 hours, but also that his father was staying within 15 feet of his sworn enemy. Sportacus seemed blissfully unaware of their animosity, so of course the duty of keeping Glanni from getting his face busted fell to him. He sighed, grabbing his father by the wrist and forcing him to walk in the direction of the hotel. 

"So, um. Mr. Glaepur, how do you know my father?" Sportacus asked naively. 

"How do I know your father?! That bastard seriously hasn't even told you about me?!" Glanni growled. Robbie rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on his wrist. 

"Let's talk about something else!" He suggested, giving his father a pointed glare.

"No! I'm offended! That leather wearing cocktease spent 10 years kicking my ass on and off, and he doesn't even have the decency to talk about me afterwards!" Glanni shouted 

"Dad please! You are making a fool of yourself in public. Again. Let's just get you checked in and get on with our lives, okay? And no more cursing!" Robbie snapped. He had officially reached his limit, and was not having any more of this nonsense. Glanni huffed, but said nothing more, and Sportacus simply abandoned all hope of small talk. They checked Glanni into the hotel in silence.

Once they had left, Robbie knew that this was his chance to talk to the hero about everything, and yet, he couldn't seem to find the words. As they walked the streets, Sportacus slipped his hand into Robbie's; an unprecedented gesture that had the villain's heart doing cartwheels.

"So your dad. He's um...an interesting fellow." Sportacus began.

"He's awful. Don't ruin this moment by talking about him." Robbie sighed, earning him a chuckle from his fiance(?).

"Alright then, what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Oh boy. Where do I start? Let's go with; since WHEN have we been engaged?!" Robbie launched into the discussion as gracefully as a pig on rollerskates.

"Since Tuesday? I thought you knew? I mean, you even picked the date!" Sportacus looked at him quizzically, and slightly hurt.

"No! I had no flipping idea! When did you even propose?!" Robbie was full on freaking out now, allowing all of the day's frustrations out through one conversation. 

"I gave you a rock! A really nice one! That's how humans do it, is it not? Or was it the rock? Was it not a good rock? I can find you a better one!"

Robbie stood, blinking as the slightly above average hero panicked about the ordeal, before he began laughing like a madman. 

"...What's funny?" Sportacus asked, genuinely confused

"Sportacus! Oh, you poor, sweet idiot! _Penguins_ propose with rocks! Humans use _rings_!" Robbie gasped between laughs.

"Oh.." Sportacus was glad for his hat, because the embarassment had him blushing to the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry for the confusion. You don't have to go through with this, if you don't want to." He sighed, looking at his feet.

Robbie's laughter died down, his heart breaking at the tone of voice the hero used. Damn this blue buffoon for making him feel so strangely. He pulled the elf into a tender embrace, kissing the top of his hat. It was a risky move, but it felt right. Sportacus returned the hug with gusto, wrapping his arms around Robbie's waist and burying his face into his chest.

"I really do love you, though." He murmured through the fabric of Robbie's vest. He felt Robbie's chuckle before he heard it, deep in his chest.

"I know that, Sportaflop. And for the record-" Robbie pulled away to look into his intensely blue eyes. "It would be my pleasure to marry you tomorrow."

"Really?" Sportacus asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling with tears. Robbie almost laughed at the cliché. Almost.

"Really." He said instead, cupping Sport's face and bringing him in for a long overdue kiss. 

Their moment was interrupted by an obnoxious ruckus from the 4th floor of the hotel. They looked up to see, of all things, their fathers standing on the balcony together, cheering. The couple was mortified.

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FREEZE MY ASS OFF WAITING FOR YOU TWO TO KISS!!" Glanni shouted, earning him a harsh elbow to the ribs from íþróttaálfurinn, who was clapping proudly beside him.

Robbie and Sportacus looked at each other in astonishment. 

"We should probably separate them before the excitement wears off and they kill each other." Robbie sighed, taking his fiance by the hand. 

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Robbie gets up early (read as: before noon) to start preparing for the day. He hadn't put much thought into weddings, especially his own, but this was still far from how he'd imagined it. To make matters worse, his father had shown up in his lair before he'd managed to get his morning coffee, insisting upon helping him. Currently, Glanni was sifting through Robbie's wardrobe looking for something "appropriate" to dress him in, while Robbie finally got around to setting the coffee pot to brew.

"Why on _earth_ do you need this dinosaur costume, Robbie?!" He called, holding up a rather terrifying conglomeration of purple fabric and chicken wire 

"Just in case. Besides, it has sentimental value." Robbie sighed. 

"It might have sentimental value, but it doesn't even have eye holes! Are you sure I can't use this?"

"Yes dad. I already told you, I don't need help."

"Honey, you definitely need my help. I mean, have you _seen_ your eyeshadow collection recently? How do you live like this?!"

"Quite well, thank you." Robbie hissed, taking the costume from him quite forcefully. "And for the record, I already have something to wear today."

"What?" Glanni asked skeptically, putting his hands on his hips.

Robbie pushed him aside, sifting through his clothing for a moment before pulling out a nicely pressed tuxedo, complete with a plum colored bowtie. He gestured towards it grandly, and with great annoyance.

"Hmm. Acceptable. But what about your eyeshadow situation?"

"My eyeshadow is fine, dad!"

"You can't walk down the aisle in the same 3 shades of purple you use every day! Would you stop being so stubborn and just let me do your makeup?!" Glanni shouted.

"Fine. I'll indulge you. But if you make me look like a harlot, I will never speak to you again."

"Sounds like a deal, kid. Now get in the chair and let your dad work his magic!" Glanni said gleefully, producing a glittery pink bag 

"Do you just carry that everywhere, or was this a special occasion?" Robbie groaned, setting his coffee cup down and flopping into his chair. 

"Darling, do I even need to answer that?"

\----------------------------------

"Son, are you sure about this?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked Sportacus, who had begun pacing his airship. 

"Yes. Of course I am! I love Robbie. And besides, I'm the one who asked. I'm just...nervous." Sportacus explained.

"About what? You both love each other. "

"I just feel like...maybe it's too soon. Maybe I'm pressuring him into this. After all, he didn't even know about it until last night!"

Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled, putting an arm around his boy. "Well sport, I don't know much about him, but the way that you two looked at each other last night- I've only seen that once or twice. You find someone who looks at you like that, and you'd be a fool not to marry him."

"Pabbi... do you really think so?"

"Sportacus, my boy, I know so." Íþróttaálfurinn's tone was sad, and tired, and not at all what Sportacus was used to hearing. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about the fact that you only seem to have one outfit. You weren't really going to wear _that_ to your wedding, were you?"

"Ah! A suit!" Sportacus cried, clapping his hands to his head "I completely forgot! What am I going to do?!"

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed. It had been a long while since he'd been able to have quality time with his son, and while Sportacus did seem panicked over the situation, he was looking forward to helping the scatterbrained elf get ready. Starting, of course, with finding him something suitable to wear to his own wedding. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been awfully sick the last few days. But I'm back and ready to write more fluff and pointless drama!

Robbie felt like he should be more nervous. After all, he was about to be married off to someone who, just days before, he considered to be his arch nemisis. Yet, he found himself unable to stop smiling.

They had decided to have the ceremony in the town square, for accessibility and because Sportacus couldn't sit still long enough to hold it indoors. It was decorated simply, the paper flowers and streamers having been made and hung up by the children a few hours before. The whole town had shown up for the event, and while he assumed they were mostly here for Sportacus, he was taken aback by the fact that so many people turned out for _his_ wedding. 

Robbie checked his makeup in the mirror one last time before the Bridal march started. Glanni hadn't done too badly, he supposed. Linking arms with him, Glanni made eye contact with his son.

"You look fine. Are you ready kid?" He asked, a small tremor of excitement in his voice.

"Yep. Let's go. After all, the sooner we get this over, the sooner we get to eat cake." Robbie joked. He took a deep breath, and they followed Trixie (who had won the battle for flower girl, under the condition that Stephanie got to be best man) down the aisle.

Sportacus, meanwhile, was shaking in his dress shoes. The Bridal march began, and his heart leapt into his throat. This was a bad idea. He'd been too forward, and was sure to be left at the altar. And he deserved it too. He looked down the aisle expectantly, his foot tapping with his pounding heartbeat. Suddenly, someone took his hand. He looked to his side. Stephanie smiled up at him, looking quite dashing in a miniature version of his own suit.

"It's going to be just fine. You've got this!" She whispered to him. 

Sure enough, Trixie had begun to make her way down the aisle, dropping paper flower petals haphazardly with a proud smile on her face, Robbie and Glanni following close behind. Behind him, the Mayor shuffled his notecards nervously, but Sportacus was blissfully unaware of anything other than the fact that Robbie Rotten really was going to marry him. 

"Ah. Um. Right. Friends! We have joined here today to ahm, share with Robbie and Sportacus an important moment in their lives! Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Milford stuttered out. He turned to Glanni. "Ah, who gives this man?"

"That's me. Take him, he's your problem now." Glanni said curtly, shoving Robbie gently towards Sportacus. He turned, taking a seat in the front row and hoping his mascara was waterproof.

"Alright. Now the vows." Milford muttered, shuffling his notecards around. "Here we go! Sportacus! Do you take Robbie Rotten to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer, for poorer, in good times and in woe, in sickness and in heal-"

"I do!" Sportacus interrupted excitedly. 

"Okay, and Robbie! Do you-" 

"Yes. I do." 

"Fantastic! Is there anyone who objects to this union?"

"Just shut up and let them kiss!" Glanni shouted in the silence that followed, his mascara running down his face. 

"Then by the power vested in me by the Town of Lazytown, I now pronounce you man and -oops! Forgot to change that one- man and husband! You may kiss the groom!" Milford declared enthusiastically, stopping to change something on his notecard. 

Sportacus spun Robbie into a dip, kissing him to thunderous applause. They had actually done it. They were now legally married; a thrilling conclusion to a chaotic week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! There's one more chapter after this, and it'll be out sooner than this one, I assure you


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i know i said this would be out sooner, but time is an illusion so whatever.

Of all the things Robbie had expected to go wrong, the reception was NOT among them. And yet, from the first dance, everything went downhill. He sat in the corner, stuffing himself with cake and trying to ignore his overly intoxicated father in law, who had an arm around him and was attempting to regale him with tales of his youth.

"And THAT'S the story of how I started the Lazytown community gardens!"

"That's...wonderful, Íþróttaálfurinn. It's been...interesting talking to you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to find my husband now." Robbie hoped his irritation read as exhaustion as he removed the elf's arm from around his shoulders. 

"Of course! You know, I'm so very glad that you boys had the courage to do this. Why if I'D had that sort of bravery when I was your age I...." Íþró trailed off, an uncharacteristically grim expression on his face. "... nevermind. I'm just very happy for you."

"Thank you." Robbie said, more than a little perturbed by Íþróttaálfurinn's change in tone. He knew that there was a dark, sad story behind that sentence; one he certainly was not in the mood to listen to at the moment. He stalked across the dance hall, scanning the crowd for Sportacus. A voice to the left of him caught his attention. 

"Robbie! There you are, darling!" His father cooed wrapping an arm around his waist. Judging by his affectionate mood, Glanni was just past tipsy. "How's married life?!"

"Dad, we are at my wedding reception. I've only been married for roughly 3 hours." Robbie sighed. He'd really just like to collect his husband and return to his lair for the world's longest nap. 

"What's the matter, kiddo?" Glanni slurred. Even inebriated, his perception was acute. Although, at this point, Robbie wasn't really trying to hide it.

"A lot of things. Have you seen Sportacus?" Robbie didn't want to prolong the conversation.

"Oh yeah. I was just talking to him about me and his old man. He wanted to know why we don't get along. That boy is terribly naive." Glanni said "Last I saw him, he was on that bench in the corner."

"Thank you." Robbie replied, and began to make his way towards the bench, but Glanni grabbed his wrist. He whipped back around to shout at him, but noticed the look on his father's face. Glanni looked sadder than he'd ever seen him, and it shut him up fast. 

"Robbie, don't mess this up, because you won't get a second chance." He warned, before turning away.

Robbie rubbed his wrist and stared concernedly after him. He had never seen his Dad behave so...seriously and to tell the truth, it terrified him. This encounter only cemented the need to leave. He found Sportacus exactly where Glanni said he'd be, only curled up asleep. Frowning, Robbie checked his pocket watch. 8:12. Of course. He gently nudged the elf awake.

"Robbie?" He asked sleepily, looking around. "Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You didn't miss much." Robbie groaned, sinking onto the bench beside him.

"You don't sound like you're having a good time." Sportacus said. 

"No, not really. That first dance was a mess, Bessie made the cake- she puts too much lemon in her cakes. It's disgusting-, and to top it all off, our parents are being weird." He sighed, putting his head in his hands 

Sportacus chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry about the dance. I'm not a very good dancer. I should have warned you."

"Don't worry, I'm not really that bothered by it. I'm more concerned about the way our dads are behaving. What did Glanni say to you?" 

"Oh. That. Well, uh, he told me how he tried to poison the whole town and build an empire on child labor, and that Pabbi stopped him and he ended up banned from Lazytown."

"Well, that doesn't warrant any _big_ reaction. You could've read that in the records at town hall!"

"And then he told me that after that, he and Pabbi dated." Sportacus admitted, a blush creeping onto his face.That tidbit had been what dominated their conversation. Under the influence of alcohol, Glanni had told him way more than he'd ever wanted to know about his father.

Robbie blinked a few times, realization sinking in rather slowly. "Well..." he began "that would explain a lot." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if my Dad traumatized you."

"It's okay." Sportacus yawned and laid his head on Robbie's shoulder. "He needed to talk about it. I'm glad he can trust me."

"Yeah. I suppose I am too." Robbie said with a smile, not wanting to shatter Sport's hopes by mentioning that it was likely the alcohol that prompted Glanni to open up. Why they'd agreed to serve champagne anywhere near his father was beyond him, but he knew that they wouldn't be making the same mistake ever again. "Hey, don't fall asleep! I can't carry you." 

"I'm not alseep. I'm just...resting. You're comfortable." Sport said wearily.

"Yeah, 'resting'. Nice try. You don't do that. You're falling asleep again." Robbie said, nudging him in the ribs 

Sportacus smiled, not bothering to open his eyes. "You caught me." 

"Alright, Sportaloon, we're getting you to bed. Trust me, if you try to sleep here for the night, you'll wake up in excruciating pain." Robbie warned as he moved his husband off of him. The effort that that took only confirmed that there was no way he could carry the elf. 

"Okay." Sportacus got up slowly, leaning on Robbie for support. "My airship or your lair?"

Robbie looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you honestly think you're capable of climbing that ladder like this?" He said sarcastically.

"No. Your lair it is then." Sportacus chuckled 

The two snuck out of the reception without anyone noticing, something Robbie was deeply grateful for. He didn't want to deal with the sleepy kids and their tipsy parents and the third round of congratulations, he just wanted to go _home_. Once they were safely ensconced in the lair, he drug Sportacus into his rarely used bedroom, where the elf collapsed into the mattress with a comically loud thud. When he looked up, Robbie was staring at him strangely.

"...what?" He asked 

"Would you like to borrow some pajamas?" Robbie countered, looking at his rapidly wrinkling tux.

Sportacus was about to decline, before he recalled how much this particular garment had cost him, and changed his mind. "Sure. Thank you, Robbie."

Robbie rummaged through his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for; an old t shirt he'd worn as part of a disguise a while back. As he and Sportacus changed, he couldn't help but chuckle at how the shirt went down past his knees. He finished buttoning his pajama top, and crawled into bed next to his husband. Almost as soon as he hit the sheets, Sportacus was wrapping his arms around Robbie's waist, moving to spoon him. Robbie froze. He hadn't slept with anyone like this in a very long time. He'd almost forgotten how nice it was to feel loved. He sighed, leaning back into the affection, before falling into the best sleep of his life. Nothing could convince him that it wasn't elvish magic. 


End file.
